independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberal
A liberal or libtard is someone who suffers from the mental disorder Liberalism and supports communism and wants the government to run there lives. Unlike independents and conservatives, socialist liberals only support "there team" which is the democrat party, a party that jumped the shark during the civil rights era when they stopped opposing segregation. Liberals are found in blue states and easily recognizable by there swastikas. They are atheists who want us all to live in an Islamic theocracy where we practice marxism. Taxonomy The liberals invented the word taxonomy to descibe how they love taxes. There symbol is a sickle and a hammer. Heads of state under liberalism/communism are known as czars. They live in a pack society where the main czar is the alpha and the weakest liberal (whichever one has the most money) is the omega. Mouths of liberals are always open along with there hands. They are invertebrates and have small genitals, which many Asian liberals attempt to rectify by eating tiger penis. Philosophy There philosophy is that they support handouts and basking in the warmth of the all powerful federal goverment which they love. The government should nurse everyone and there should be no freedom. To pay for it, they want taxes on the rich and hard working to support the lazy wellfare queens gobbling up all are money which is themselves. They seem to live in some cookiecutter world where this is a good solution to unequal wealth rather then hard work and personal responsibility. That is complete bull. Quit wailing about injustice and do something about it. Liberals support the death penalty for innocent babies but NOT for criminals. They think we should all hug trees and have no construction or technology. There should be no war, instead we should just hold hands with the terrorists and sing cumbayah. Instead of carpet bombing countries we dont like and nuking them into glass parking lots we should strive for peace. Oh except they think there should be a War on Christmas and that Christians should be destroyed. Hippocrats. They think women should be able to do the same things men can, supporting the feminazi movement where they set ablaze bras and yell lesbian slogans. They think minorities and gays should have MORE rights then us, and we should have a feel good culture where gays try to makout with us and have sex with us in the streets. Well that does NOT feel good to me I am STRAIGHT. These liberals beleive that we should just give up all are guns. Nonviolents didnt work for Gandhi so what makes them think it will work now? They also are all ivory tower intellectual elitists who think there Sherlock Holmes just because they figure out science and other crap, bu then dont even realize they were wrong because the stuff they think makes me mad or contradicts The Bible. Idiots. The aim of libs is to make Straight White Christian Men exstinkt and they will stop at nothing to achieve it, ignoring the fact that Great White men are the ones who built this country (I am NOT racist). Lastly they blame every problem on the other side instead of accepting that they might be wrong and are no angels themseves. Famous liberals Adolf Hitler Joseph Stalin Mao Chengstein Pol Pot Barack "Hussein" Obama Bill Airs Osama Bin Laden Saddam "Hussein" Magua Robert Mutombo Famous fictional liberals Allah Simon Legree from Uncle Toms Cabin Conan Obrien from the novel 1984 AVALANCHE, the villains from video game Final Fantasy VII Palestine Mola ROM from the movie Indian Jones and the Temple of Doom Various bad guys from the hit show 24